Beautiful Sky
by almakarma18
Summary: She was far too kind; too selfless for her own good is what her family have always told her. So it wasn't surprising that she accept to fulfill a stranger wish when she heard a voice when she was dying. It was just how the way she was; besides she got to live in one of her favorite's story as a bonus although she has never thoughts that she would find love of all thing! Guess who?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**I apologize to my other readers from my other stories!**

**I couldn't update my other stories since my laptop keyboard wasn't working right when I woke up the next morning and have to order for a replacement!**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Beautiful Sky**

**By: almakarma18**

**Rated T (Might change)**

**Summary:**

She was far too kind; too selfless for her own good is what her friends and family have always told her.

So it wasn't surprising that she accept to fulfill someone wish when she heard a voice when she was dying.

Hey, it was just how the way she was; besides she got to live in one of her favorite's story as a bonus although she has never thoughts that she would find love of all things in that world and guess who it was?

**Warning: Death and Spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 1 – You don't need a reason to help people.**

.

.

"_One Selfless act can positively impact the lives of many." - _**unknown**

.

.

A body of a young girl with chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes could be seen lying down on the ground with a pool of blood underneath her.

She continues to lie down while ignoring everything around her as she blinks her eyes with a satisfied look on her face.

Someone in her situation would probably be panicking and freaking out.

But she could only feel a sense of fulfillment and happiness as she embraces her death.

All in all, she was quite happy that she could save the life of her loves one with the trade of her own as an exchange.

Their life over hers was something she would do over and over again no matter what.

It was probably her only redeeming features since everyone who knew her are always telling her that she was far too selfless and kind for her own good.

Which was something she is grateful to have because if she wasn't a really selfless person then it would be her loves one that would be currently lying down on their death right?

So she was fine with just being selfless as her only redeeming features.

Besides, she was going to die anyway since she is a mere mortal and not a god, so isn't this is a better way to die for a love one than dying a useless and meaning less death, right?

So, she could only lie down with a small smile on her face because she at least she knew that her death isn't meaningless one.

She saved the life of her loves one after all.

So she is very happy about it.

"…. Help…. Please… help me… someone! Please… hear my voice!"

Huh…

She could hear a voice, a woman voice… and she knew that the voice that she heard doesn't belong to any woman that is currently around the place that she was at.

"Please… answer me…! Please… hear my voice! Anyone!"

She doesn't know why… but the voice was so desperate that she couldn't help but answer on it… on her mind only since she doesn't have any strength to even speak anymore.

"…_Hello…"_

"….! Oh… oh! Could you hear my voice? Please answer me!"

She could only blink her eyes when it seems to be working while at the same time she could hear the hopeful voice of the woman.

"_Yes… Who are you…? What do you mean about needing help?"_

"Oh! You could hear me? Finally someone could hear me! Oh Thank God! I'm ****! I finally found someone! Please…. Please help me…!"

Without a second hesitation, she answered a 'yes' to the voice without knowing anything about what the voce want or how suspicious it was.

Her love one was always complaining about her on how she was far too kind for her own good… but it was what she was.

Because if she could somehow help at least a little bit to those that needed her help then she would do it.

The feeling of being able to help someone has always made her happy and satisfied in her life.

Besides if she would not reach her hands toward them then who else would?

That is why; when she heard the voice, she didn't even hesitate to offer her hand even after learning the truth about why she was needed.

And no matter how impossible and selfish the voice wish was, she still took a strong grip and accepts her new rule for the voice… no the women wish before darkness consumed her vision.

.

.

.

.

The white ceiling was the first thing that greets her when she opens her eyes again.

And she immediately knew that she was in a hospital by hearing the beeping sound of a machine, heart monitor, and the face mask that was place on her face.

However, even if she woke up in one of the hospital room, she immediately knew that she wasn't alive anymore, or precisely, she died and somehow has a new body.

A new life if she would explain it.

Why did she come into this conclusion immediately you might ask?

Well, she still remembers vividly the wish of the woman that she heard during on her death bed.

It was something that is needed in order to fulfill the wish of the woman which was something she would tell in another day.

Let just say that she was granted a new life again since she needed a body, a living body since she couldn't really do anything if she were transported as a ghost into another world right?

And yes, you heard her right!

She was transported in another world, well reincarnated in another world in order to fulfill a stranger wish.

And guess which world she was transported into?

It was one of the few manga and anime that she has come to love in her previous life; it was the Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Although, she didn't really like the violence and dangerous kind of life the character was always facing in their daily life but she knew that life is just like that because something are just meant to happen after all.

She was after all a believer of fate and destiny.

And what she love the most in the story was the strong bonds that the people in the story builds up as they face their trials again and again, and yes she regard the character in the story as a real people and not just a mere character that was created by someone.

She doesn't know why she thinks and act like that but it just how the way she was.

And some might ask her about why was she doing this for just a mere stranger right?

Well, she just couldn't refuse to help someone that really need her help because if she could at least be able to be of help then she would gladly offer her hand to that person.

Besides, she just couldn't refuse to not answer when she heard the desperation, sadness, grief and the plea from the woman voice that she heard during her death.

Although, there are just something that she would not do if it goes against something that she believe though because despite it all, she doesn't believe that she was a kind person no matter how much her friend and families seemed to tell her.

It was just her personality acting up but once she accepts a request or wish or help, she would gladly fulfill it even at the cost of her own life.

She was a stubborn one after all if it came to it.

Yes, she was just that kind of person, the odd one in her previous family like what her neighbors was always speaking about.

Anyway, she could only blink her eyes when she couldn't move arms when she tried to sit up and now that she thinks about it, she couldn't move any part of her body at all.

It was like she wasn't use to moving around, like it was the first time that she tried to move in her new body.

Like a new born baby with no motor skills with her limbs.

And now that she thinks deeply about it, wasn't she supposed to be a baby?

Like being born as a new born child?

But she knew that she wasn't a new born baby since her eyes sight could clearly see, although her vision was slightly blurry when she first opens her eyes.

So after twitching and trying to move her arms and legs slowly for a few minutes, she could finally move her body albeit a bit stiff while she doesn't have an entire total control of her body yet.

So sitting up with slight difficulty, she could only blink when she saw small pudgy hands while everything around her felt larger and bigger than what she used to see.

It was like she was seeing things with the perspective of the eyes of a small child.

And it was entirely true at the moment since she could clearly see a small body of a child, her small body, after observing herself with what she could only use to observe herself at the moment with the use of her eyes only since there is no mirror around her.

A few minutes of silence as she accept the fact that she was now a child and with a new life, she slowly remove the face oxygen mask that was place on her face before letting her legs dangle on the edge of the bed that she has been laying down for how many days, weeks or months.

She was excited to see what her new appearance look like; she only knew that she currently has a pale skin, it was probably from low exposure of the sun and strawberry blond hair but aside from that, she doesn't know anything else about what she currently look like in her new life.

Shifting her balance for a second, she slowly lower down on the edge of the bed, her bare feet touching the cold hard floor a few second later causing a shiver to run on her back before promptly falling down on the floor with a loud thud since her legs seemed to turned into a jelly, like it wasn't use of her standing up.

While it also seemed that her pain resistance in her new body was below zero as she felt herself tearing up and a few whimper escaping her lips a few second later accompanied by the loud sound of her heart monitor going haywire since it seemed that the item that was connected on her chest and one finger was pulled off when she suddenly drop on the floor.

And it seemed that the loud noise of the machine was grating over her sensitive ears was the last straw as she found herself wailing loudly with a rusty and strangle voice like her throat wasn't use in a very long time or it was the first sound that she has made.

She knew that she was acting silly and childish even though she was already a teenager, well having the mind of a teenager but it seemed that she mentally was that of a child since she couldn't stop herself from acting as one and couldn't stop herself from acting in impulse behavior.

Despite all the noise, she could clearly hear the thunder sound of foots stomping over to where she was at before her door was roughly open with a loud bang causing for her to stop wailing for a few seconds as she turned her head around and stared with wide's eyes at the people that was staring at her with surprises in their eyes with disbelieving faces.

Before she felt the stinging pain on her side again which immediately cause her to cry all over in pain and a little fear over the stranger that came into her room despite knowing that the people was merely doctor and nurses since her mind seemed to be screaming **–stranger- stranger- don't know- might hurt her-** and stuff which was confusing her.

And it seemed that her crying voice snapped them up as the man in a lab coat started telling orders around him while a woman in a pink uniform walk toward her as she was immediately pick up from the floor causing her to immediately whimper as the woman has accidentally touches her forming bruise on her side before she was gently place back at her bed.

"Kimiko Go informs the child parent! Tell them that their child is finally awake! Rei! Bring my medical item!"

"Hai! Dr. Uzu!"

And with teary eyes she just watched with confuse expression on her face as the man that was called Dr. Uzu began to examine her bruise before checking her health.

Despite all the pain that she was currently feeling, she couldn't help but think about what she just heard and learned about.

It seemed that she was in Japan since she could hear the Japanese languages that the Doctor and Nurse have spoken into with their Asian appearance.

However, what the most confusing about her situation was the fact that she heard the doctor said that she was finally awake which was confusing since it only meant that she has been sleeping for a long time.

Which explain the reason that she could clearly see with her eyes despite knowing that she was supposed to be a new born, with her lack of motor skills and her unused voice.

Does that mean that she has been asleep… no she was in a deep coma in a long a time? Preferably when she was born since she doesn't have any recollection and any memory of experiencing her being born again.

Huh…

A loud yawn suddenly escapes her small lips as she rubs her eyes tiredly with her still stiff control of her hands.

It seemed that with her low tolerance of pain and lack control of her body, she also has low stamina since she just felt so very tired and sleepy at the sudden causing her eyes to slowly close despite how the doctor that was checking on her health was trying to keep her awake.

However, she let herself succumbs to the darkness the second time again.

.

.

.

The second time that she opens her eyes again, the white ceiling of one of the hospital room was what greeted her again.

But she could tell that there was something different this time around and it was the loud sound of voices around her.

The soft yet gentle voice of a female, a shy voice of a child and a loud booming voice of a man was what she could observe with the use of her ears.

Blinking her eyes, she slowly turned her head to the side which cause her to stare for a few second as she slowly tried to get rid of her blurry vision before her eyes widened from what she was currently seeing after blinking and rubbing her eyes.

And a knowing glint immediately appeared in her eyes before acceptance before it disappeared in an instant as her eyes lock with wide brown doe eyes of a kid who just happened to glance in her direction.

She watched in silent curiosity as she watched the child suddenly tried to get the attention of the overly loving display of the couple before her, the child gripping the man and woman clothes before immediately stuttering as he open his mouth..

"O-Otou-san! O-Okaa-san!"

"Ara~ What's wrong Tsu-kun?"

She watched as the pretty woman looked down on the kid, no… the woman son while the man, the father, open his mouth to also asked his son but it was interrupted by his son next words.

"M-Mi-chan a-awa-ke Okaa-san! Otou-san!"

She could only blink her eyes with curiosity as both of the adults turned their head around her way with a loud snapped; their eyes going wide and mouth opening as they continue to stare at her.

Before the couple suddenly showed a beaming face as they immediately rushed to her bed with a loud excited voice, the man that was grinning so broadly bend down for a few second in order to pick up his son while the woman was smiling so widely with tears brimming on her large brown eyes.

"O-oh! M-Miku! O-oh your finally awake *sobs*, I-Im so h-happy! My d-daughter… *sobs*… my precious little daughter is finally awake!"

"Don't worry my little princess! Your papa is here!"

"M-Mi-chan…"

She could only stare dazedly with wide eyes as she was overwhelm by her parent and brother as they shower her with love, happiness and warmth, her new family in her new life.

From everything that has happened to her so far, she already knew which world she was going to be reincarnated at since the voice told her from the very beginning on what she needed to know during her death even before she accepted to fulfill the stranger wish.

She knew that she would be reborn in one of the fictional story that she has once read and watch in her previous life.

However, she was just surprise that she would be born in the Sawada family and to be the little sister, she knew that she was born a girl, of the soon to be destined Vongola Decimo.

Well, considering on what her mission in her new life is, she could see the reason on her being born as the little sister of Sawada Tsunayoshi, it was to create a strong bond.

However, her relationship to the Sawada family could go in good way and bad way regarding the situation and event that would lead to her duty.

Besides, she doesn't really want to get close to the peoples that she admires in her previous life because she has to… that is why she promise on herself that she would get close to them because she want too and not because of a certain wish of someone.

Although, from the identity of the person wish that she was trying to fulfill, she knew that the woman has done it for her sake too.

Because, among the character in the story, Sawada Tsunayoshi was the person that she love, respected and admire the most.

However, despite it all, she would live her life with no regrets just like how she has done in her previous life.

Always moving forward, accepting everything around her no matter how painful and lonely it was because that is how she live her life.

No matter what happen in the future, she knew that she would live her life with happiness and with fulfilment a one would live their life.

She was after all, a person that are always moving forward, facing challenge head on as she accepted every aspect of changes in a person life.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

Sawada Miku.

She was called Sawada Miku in her new life, her name meaning beautiful sky. (The irony)

She was named by her new mother, Sawada Nana and aside having a new mother in her new life, she also has a new father named Sawada Iemetsu and an older brother named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She was born during the Japanese Cherry Blossom Festival, April 2, 2xxx.

She was also called the miraculous child among the workers in the hospital, Namimori Hospital, the place she was staying at, as she apparently woken up after her 2nd birth day, April 3rd.

This was everything what she has learned so far from staying most of her days in the hospital, after waking up.

Yes she was still staying at the hospital despite waking up from her long deep sleep and yes, her assumption about herself was apparently correct since she has been sleeping, well in a deep coma the moment that she was born.

She was also has been not allowed to be out in the Hospital yet because of her health issues.

Yes, you heard her right, health issues; apparently she was born with a weak body and a weak heart.

She has a double W in her new life which was quite funny and depressing since she needed to be alive, to survive till she fulfills her duty in her new life.

Anyway, away from her duty for now, she was also train to regain her muscle and motor coordinate in her new body.

She also has been spending most of her time being thoughts by the doctor in the hospital on the matter concerning on still having the mentality of new born child since she spend her entire time sleeping during her supposed to be learning progress when she was supposedly growing up normally.

She was really lucky that she didn't act unusual when she has woken up because she doesn't really want to explain about how she knew how to speak with words and how she was aware of everything around her when she has been mostly sleeping.

So here she was learning everything a new born child to two years old should knew while they also monitoring her health issues.

Miku's father and mother have always been with her during her learning process since the doctor wanted her to learn that they are her parent while also getting to know them.

While her Tsu-nii-chan come during the afternoon after his school day was over and mostly stayed by her side during his school day off thus forming a strong bond with her older brother while she learned at the same time that her older brother doesn't have any friends.

Yes, you heard her right, she was a 2 years old child, her older brother was still a 9 and turning 10 years old this year which told her what timeline she was currently are since her older brother are still living his life normally with no Mafia currently related in his life, well aside having a mafia father and bloodline.

However, she couldn't help but frown when she notice the bandage that seemed to lither on her older brother body from time to time.

Although Tsuna explain it about him being clumsy but she knew everything, well not everything, about her brother in her previous life before.

She knew that he was always bullied in his entire life before it was put into an end when a sadistic baby in a fedora came into his life… well at least it was done for her older brother sake.

She couldn't help but feel a slight sadness and rage inside of her from what she sees every time her older brother comes to visit her.

She couldn't help but feel a slight sadness on how the people, mostly the people that has hurt her brother and still is, act toward him.

Yes, her brother is clumsy from what she has seen so far and his brother isn't really a smart person and seemed to have bad luck all the time.

But that doesn't give any one any right to outright hurt her older brother.

Heck, she could see the deep pain, sadness and loneliness that were buried deeply on her brother eyes when he comes to visits her.

Although, she could only feel a slight happiness over the fact that at least her existence seem to lessen the negative emotion that her brother was always feeling.

She couldn't help the day that she was allowed to leave the hospital with the doctor permission because she wanted to make her father, mother and brother happy with the new life that was granted to her.

Since no matter what reason that she exist at the moment, she wanted to shower her family with warmth, love and care.

After all, they are now her new family.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

Miku was smiling so widely and brightly that people who pass by her room with her door open wide couldn't help but stop and stare for a few second before smiling on her way when she waved at them happily.

She couldn't help but bounce up with excitement while feeling giddy inside because she was finally could go home.

Yes, to her new home, to the Sawada residence.

Miku blinked her large eyes amber eyes, yes her eye color are amber the same eye color that Vongola Primo has, when she heard a giggle behind her.

She turned her head and saw her mother giggling and cooing in her direction causing her cheeks to turn bright red from embarrassment.

She forgot that she was together with her mother while they waited for her father and older brother.

"Ara~ Mi-chan so excited! Wait for your father and older brother ok? They will be here soon~"

Miku just nodded her head obediently and smiled at her mother.

"Hai, Mama!"

And cue her mother cooing with the snap of her camera, causing her to sweat drop but feeling warmth at the same time.

She really couldn't wait to finally go out since she already stayed almost 6 months in the hospital as they monitor her health and her miracle awakening since apparently they already believes that she would not be wakening anymore and would stay in her comatose state her entire life.

She couldn't help but grin, her large amber eyes glinting with a slight mischief over when she remember the doctors and nurse surprise and disbelief expression when she showed them how fast she learned all the abilities they thought her.

On how she easily learned how to walk properly after gaining muscle over her legs and arms to help her stand up and gripping and holding items properly with the use of her small hands.

And after she officially uses her vocal cord as she utter her first words while her family was present a few days later.

And guess what her first word was?

It was Tuna of course!

Hehehe! Miku couldn't really help but tease her favorite loving older brother after all.

Of course the worker just put her fast learning for being a smart child for her age or her brain finally adjusting and acting as it helps her learn faster than a normal child should be since she only showed her intellect of two years old only and no more.

She doesn't want anyone getting suspicious of her or getting a person interest because she was a genius or prodigious child.

Although, she wasn't really that worried about taking her older brother position of being Decimo or Decima since she was a weak child or precisely she was a few years younger to her older brother and she knew that her health issues isn't suited for being a boss of the most influential mafia family in the whole world.

Besides, she doesn't want her father or Vongola Nono getting any ideas that they still have another heir just in case that her older brother was also killed.

Although, she was sure that she would be in the backup heir or getting an heir from her, in their list.

Since she couldn't be or wouldn't be able to be a strong boss since she has a weak body and weak heart where she could die anytime, especially when she was talking about the mafia.

So, the only thing they could do if, she would make sure it wouldn't come true, her older brother die before he could become a boss and also doesn't have an heir was for her, the younger child of Iemetsu that still carry the blood of the first founder of the Vongola was to marry her off and let her bear a child that would be the next heir of the Vongola.

No matter how much she has grown to love her father, she knew that he would choose the Vongola safety and prosperity over her happiness despite how much he loves her and would dislike the idea of her bearing the heir just for the sake of Vongola.

It felt wrong and unfair but that was the kind of life that her father and her older would be living in the future.

Because she knew that her father also has a family not by blood that he also love and cared about in that dark world.

It was like Tsuna and his friends bond that was formed during the whole ordeal that her brother would be facing in the future, so of course his father has also experience the same thing as her older brother would experience.

However, she was suddenly interrupted from further thinking when she felt herself being lifted up in the air by a pair of large rough hand before she felt herself being crushed but not strongly thank god by a person hug which immediately informs her who was the person that was currently holding her.

"Hi Papa!"

Miku chirped happily as she was place more comfortably in her father arms after placing a small kiss on her father cheeks as her greeting.

It was how she shows her love on her family.

And as a cue she watched with happiness as her father started acting dramatic while still carrying her in his arms.

It never fails to amuse her every time her father acts dramatic because of his affection toward them with his extreme gestures and actions.

It was one of the reason why she still love her new father despite how she knew what his father would do if she was the last hope for the Vongola because she could clearly tell and see that her father really love them all despite everything.

"Dad! Let Miku-chan down! I want to walk together with my little sister!" a young voice of a boy voice out causing her to stare down and saw the cute pout of her older brother causing her to squeal inside on how adorable her older brother look.

He really look like a small bunny or lion with his still large chocolate eyes, small and thin stature, gravity defying hair that look so soft and with his still slightly chubby cheeks that was turning more firmer to show that he is growing up into a teenager soon.

He was really an adorable looking child, and she couldn't help but wonder why they pick on her older brother since Tsuna was a really kind person.

… Wait maybe because her older look so cute and adorable that the people couldn't help but pick on him?

Well, she doesn't really know… but she knew that she would take care of her older brother and be in his side on his time of need since she was his little sister, a family now.

So, Miku beamed down on her older brother before her father letting her down on the ground as he let her stay by her brother side while she watched her father walked toward her mother in order to help her carry a small but still quite heavy bag.

Her older brother then slowly took her small hand into his making her to smile wider in his direction before leaning in and pressing a small kiss on her older brother cheeks.

She watched with amuse eyes as her older brother cheeks turned bright red which made him more adorable in her eyes before showing her a smile which made her cheeks to ting red since she really love her older brother dearly, and his smiles.

If she were to explain it, experiencing his brother smile in real life, she could only describe that it was breathtakingly beautiful smile.

It was an honest and innocent smile, brimming with warmth and acceptance as his eyes stared, like stared at her truthfully without any presence of lies.

Just pure acceptance and love, it was really like the sky that encompasses it all.

It was probably, why the people are always picking on her older brother, because unconsciously they could probably feel it deep within them the power that her older brother hold.

Some people couldn't just handle it; they couldn't handle being stared at with such pure eyes that seemed and willing to accept everything about them even their darkness that they dislike.

Their so called core, everything, their secret, experience and thoughts one would have and their very existence.

She love her older brother eyes, and others would love to have that kind of stare to be send on their way but she also knew that some would also hate it, they would probably want that kind of eyes to be gone, to be not use in their presence.

They just couldn't accept being look upon with eyes that her older brother seemed to have.

Unconsciously, the people are probably afraid of it, afraid to even show or let other people get a single glimpse on the darkness they carry that are carefully hidden deep within them.

That is probably why, unconsciously the people around her brother tried to dim it, to erase it before it fully develop and cause them trouble and anxiety.

Anyway…

She should probably stop talking about the eyes that her older brother seemed to have, a true eyes of a sky that encompassed and accept all if she were to explain it.

Miku wave her hand in a goodbye at the people staffs and patients in the hospital since she apparently became famous to the peoples that stayed and work in the Namimori Hospital.

Miku couldn't help but turned her head around from time to time as she walked on the Street of the Town of the Namimori while her hand was still intertwined on her older brother hand, her mother and father walking behind them watching them with a happy expression on their faces.

People waved and smile on her way causing her to blink her eyes since it seemed that her existence was already known among them.

While some people just continue to do their job while others just glance at her before going back to what they are doing.

And others also ignore her as they continue to walk away chatting and smiling to their companion.

She couldn't help but stare with large amber eyes with awe and sparkly eyes because here she was walking together with her older brother, the future Decimo and seeing the Namimori Town with her own two eyes, a real Namimori, it felt so surreal now that she was free to see everything around her.

After 30 minutes of looking around as she walked she finally got tired and was now currently being carried by her father while her older brother was holding hands with their mother.

From her walk, well currently being carried, she saw the park, the shopping district, the TakeSushi place (the future rain guardian of her older brother home) and lastly the famous soon to be middle school of her older brother (she was sure that she saw a dark shadow when they walked passed the school and was 100% sure that it was the famous skylark which causes a slightly pink ting on her cheeks)

And currently she was standing before her soon to be home after her father lower her down on the floor.

She then turned her head around as her father was setting something up a few distance away from her and saw that it seemed to be a camera.

She was then picked up gently by her mother while her father picked up her older brother in his arms as they stand in the entrance of her new home.

She couldn't but glance with the corner of her eyes around her and saw that her father, mother and older brother was smiling widely before telling her to face the front but not before hearing the words spoken at the same time by her new family causing her to smile brightly with happiness the same time the loud snap of camera resound around them.

"Welcome Home Miku."

"…I'm home…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sorry… if I couldn't update my other stories when I update a new story again…

I couldn't help it! I couldn't concentrate when an idea struck on my head!

I just have to write this ok? XD

BTW, my OC would be the kind type but she would still feel hate and get angry ok? Since she is still human, it just that she is the kind of person that would be hard to anger. But when she was anger well, hell would break lose if it happens!

Of course, my story would still have romance on it, it was the number one reason that I write a story, it just that it wouldn't be those overly lovey dovey type of story ok? XD

**Guess who she was paired up with?*hint* (not Hibari) (and Miku type are the dark type, dark personality?)**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Thank you for reading, liking, rev., following, and fav. "Beautiful Sky."!**

**GASP!**

**Fav. 16, Follows 22! I love you guys!**

**I'm in a roll today, so I finish the next chapter for this story!**

**Reviews:**

**CrescentFlame: **Thank you for your review! And well as for the pairings I already knew which one I will pair Miku with, *hint* there is a reason why Miku are so young.

Maybe I could create another story to paired Fon with? Although it would probably be in the future since I'm still excited in writing chapters for Beautiful Sky and my other KHR stories.

**GUESTS: **Thank you for reviewing Beautiful Sky! And Sorry but idk why but the Guests reviews weren't post in the reviewers…

.

.

**Do you want me to reveal who Miku was paired up with? I paired Miku with this person already from the very beginning since it was the reason that I even wrote this story, you know? XD**

**Oh yeah please vote in my new pole in which stories do you want me to update the most! =)**

.

* * *

.

**Beautiful Sky**

**By: **almakarma18

**Rated T**

**Warning: Spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 2 **

**The Stranger Appeared**

.

.

"_**Enjoy the little things in life… for one day you'll look back and realize they were the big things." **_Robert

.

.

Miku life has been pretty normal so far, as a normal life can be with her having an overly dramatic mafia father with an over protective side that seemed to go over the top, a naïve and an airhead of a mother with a magical hand that seemed to create many heavenly foods and lastly a clumsy adorable older brother that the world seemed to like to mess with, since bad luck seemed to follow him around.

Yup, she has a pretty normal life.

After she has been welcome home to her new home, she has been taken to other places by her new family, like the zoo, the farm, the amusement parks and such.

She has a lot of fun during those days.

The only downside in her new life is that she has her monthly health checkup in Namimori Hospital and was also been instructed to take her medicine for her weak heart and body.

She couldn't help but pout adorably for needing to take medicine every day since she really dislikes the taste of medicine.

It was one of the many reasons why her father was very over protective of her well-being, even her mother and older brother worried about her health from time to time.

The three of them usually act like she would break down any time like a fragile glass if she wasn't handled with care.

Her family action should probably made her feel frustrated and irritated since she still has the mind of a teenage girl but she couldn't help but only feel overwhelming warmth and love over their action toward her.

Because she could clearly tell that they loved and cared her just by their action alone.

She appreciated every moment of her time together with her family since she knew that a peaceful life with them would be few and little in the near future.

And speaking about her family, Miku couldn't help but giggle silently as she gently move in the dark with the night star lighting her way toward in the corner of a room.

Looking down on her night clock on her wrist, she began to count down in her mind before finally moving again when she saw the large hand of her clock made a move.

Grinning widely she place both of her hands over the side of her mouth as she let an ear splitting loud yell next to the lump figure sleeping in the bed.

"**Tsuna-nii!"**

"**HIIIIEEEEEEEE!"**

She couldn't help but giggle childishly when she heard the famous shriek of her older brother in her previous life before and watched in amusement as her older brother half body drop down on the floor while his feet was dangle on his blanket.

"W-what…? Huh? Miku?"

Miku couldn't help but chuckle as she helped her older get back on his bed after turning on the light on her older brother room.

Tsuna couldn't help but groan with sleepiness as he rub his eyes tiredly while covering his mouth as he let out a yawn before slowly turning his head around to look at his giggling little sister.

Tsuna begin to open his mouth to ask what his little sister wants from him, not even getting mad at his little sister for waking him up in the middle of the night, however, he was suddenly interrupted when something small and hard was place on his lap causing him to frown before raising his at the object before him.

"What this for Miku?" Tsuna asked in confusion as he watched his little sister smile brightly toward him, something he secretly took greatly comfort at, as he silently promise on himself that he would make sure to protect that innocence and kind smile on his little sister face as long as he could.

"Silly Tsuna-nii! It's your b-day gift! Happy B-day Onii-san!"

Tsuna could only blink his large chocolate brown eye for a few second before his eyes suddenly widen as he stared at his little sister before staring at the small object that he was holding before it finally clicked his sleepy mind about what his little sister just said to him.

"Ah! What's wrong Onii-chan? Is it the gift!? Is it too childish? I-It's ok if you don't like it! I don't mind!"

Miku couldn't help but panic at the sight of tears that seemed to run down at her older brother cheeks, her hands keep waving around as she was unsure on what to do.

However, she suddenly found herself being engulf in a warm hug, small shaky hand slowly wrapping around her with gentleness while her face was press on her older brother chest.

"Onii-chan?" Miku asked with uncertain voice as she stared up slowly since she didn't think that her older brother would cry over her gift.

"Hm… it's nothing…I'm just happy… Arigatou Miku…"

Miku amber eyes brighten when her older brother show her one of his rare smile that she greatly love.

"Hehehe! Happy B-day again and I love you Onii-chan!"

Tsunayoshi smile widen more as tears still continue to ran down on his face when he heard her little sister words.

"… I love you too Imouto..."

He was really happy and thankful to have his little sister by his side because the loneliness he felt seemed to fade little by little every day.

It greatly help with him being bullied and called a Dame-Tsuna by his classmate in his daily life, he could even see the disappointed look in his mother eyes from time to time when he messed up on her presence while his father continue to just grin at him ignorant on how he was being treated.

Only his little sister was different, she sees him from what he was, she still love and believe in him no matter how much he failed and messed up when he was before her, she just seemed to accept everything about him, the no-good older brother.

However, he couldn't help but be afraid, what if his little sister sees him as a No-Good Tsuna someday?

What if she saw how his older brother acts and how he was treated outside their house?

His little sister has mostly stayed inside their house the entire time that she has finally been home the very first time, and she has never even went outside their home aside from their front yard and one of their family outings.

He dreaded the day when Miku was finally allowed to freely walk around outside because what if sh-!

Tsuna could only blink his eyes when he felt something soft press on his cheeks causing his thoughts to be interrupted.

It took him a few second before he finally figure out that his little sister has just given him one of her favorite way of showing her affections before he slowly look down and saw that Miku was currently giving him the smile that he has grown to love as she look up at him shyly.

"Tsuna-nii! Can I sleep with you tonight please?"

Tsuna could only sweat drop when he saw flowers and sparkles glitters around her little sister, it seemed that his little sister inherit their mothers sparkly ability which she seemed to be oblivious off before smiling down on his little sister.

"Of course you can Miku! But let me place your gift in my desk first ok?"

"Hai!"

Tsuna then walked toward his desk before placing the gift that he receive from his adorable little sister, it was a wooded picture frame with a piece of paper drawn by a child that was place inside of it.

The picture was drawn nicely despite only being drawn by the hands of a two years old with the use of simple crayon and pencil; it was a two figure, obviously the two of them, as they sat down in the shadow of a large tree while the two of them was holding their hands together as they sat side by side among themselves, smiling happily.

Tsuna smiled one more time before turning around and turning off the light before lying down on his bed along with his little sister as they snuggle together.

"Goodnight Miku..."

"Goodnight Tsuna-nii…"

.

.

**(2)**

.

.

Time went by fast and before she knew it, she was already a 4 year's old little girl while her older brother would be turning 12 years old soon this year.

So many things happened in her life during those years.

The few thing that changes was the absent of her father in their family.

It happen after they celebrated her 3rd birth day a few days later while Iemetsu miss her older brother eleventh birth day which she surprisingly feel a little mad about on his father action since he could at least attend Tsuna eleventh birth day before her left.

She already knew that her father would leave them alone for his work while he was doing it for their sake at the same time, but she couldn't still stop the hurt and pain that she felt when her father left.

Iemetsu was after all her father by blood and she has grown to love the man, like how she felt toward her family in her previous life.

Her family was the only reason that help her cope from the sadness she felt from time to time when she missed her previous family no matter how much she accepted the fact that she wouldn't be able to go back to her life before since she already died in that world.

That was just impossible since her time as that young teenage girl in that world was finally over, or precisely her father leaving for his work made her remember her previous life loses.

Of course, Iemetsu didn't entirely left them, for example disappearing from the face of the earth since he still kept sending them ridiculous but adorable post card from time to time, and she sometimes could see her mother talking over the phone with her father no even if it was only short.

Although, her older brother was kept ignorant on the whereabouts of their father since her mother failed or forgot to tell Tsuna while she was just lucky enough to know about it since she always caught the time when her father post card was send to them.

Really, her older brother bad luck doesn't seem to fail to always surprise her.

Miku could entirely understand how her father feels since he was just trying to keep them safe after all.

She understood clearly that sometimes sacrifice needed to be made in order to keep a love one safe.

It was how she died in her previous life after all.

So she doesn't hate her father, even if her older brother seemed to be feel the complete opposite of her from what she clearly remember in her previous life since her older obviously believes about the ridiculous explanation that their mother told them about how Iemetsu became a star.

She could clearly see and tell that her older brother seemed to inherit their mother naïve personality since even she doesn't completely believe her father lies…. Well she would have believed on it if she were a normal child since she would have translated their father explanation as him being dead when she grows up.

Surely Iemetsu becoming a star would make her to assume that his dead right?

Secondly, her older brother seemed to has taken a role as a mother figure for her after their father left, of course Nana was still their mother but she just sometimes tend to act like a child most of the entire time.

Their mother, per say was a completely naïve person that easily trust strangers and completely trust her children to be able to take care of themselves when she left to hang out with the mothers in the neighborhood.

Luckily it happen only for a few times since it was just Nana way of having her break, it wasn't an abandonment type attitude toward their children since their mother meant well.

Their mother just has that innocence and kind aura around her that practically radiate most of the entire time.

Tsuna on the other hand was still the same from what she remembers in her previous life, the only thing that changes was that when it concern to her well-being was the only thing that her older brother toughen up and became a very dependable brother.

Really, she couldn't wait for Reborn to finally come into their life no matter how much the danger would practically knocking on their door on their daily life, because it was better than seeing her older brother coming home injured and bruise from being ill-treated by the people outside.

She also knew that the reason that her older brother grade was horrible because none of the teacher tried to properly teach him since they saw Tsuna as something a waste of their time.

It didn't help at all that Tsuna has a low self-esteem from being bullied and belittle almost his daily life starting at his younger age.

People could really be cruel sometimes.

Besides she couldn't really help Tsuna with his homework now could she? Since she was only a little child after all and she wasn't really a smart person, she has only a slightly average grade in her previous life before.

And it wouldn't do well if a 4 years old child could understand it while Tsuna can't, right?

It would only affect him more than he already has.

There is only so much she could do by staying by her older brother side, Tsuna needed precious friends by his side aside from her.

Someone that wouldn't leave her older brother alone, someone he could truly trust with his life.

She wouldn't be able to stay by Tsuna side all the entire time since she knew that the time would finally come when she have to leave him after all.

And even she could clearly see and tell that Tsuna needed someone that could literally beat and force him out of his shell.

If he were to receive a normal procedure to heal his mentally from long years of being harassed and abused by his peers and the adults around him then it would be too late since it would took too long for her older brother to heal.

That is why Miku entirely understood that Reborn personality and methods was the only things that her older brother needed.

Reborn was the person that would help her older brother while her older brother would be the one to heal or change Reborn change of view of the world around him.

Really, the two of them was just destined and was fated to meet each other, like they were really made by each other. (Not a couple since Reborn is still an infant no matter how mature he is)

At those thoughts, Miku couldn't help but giggle since she couldn't wait the day that her older brother meets the fedora wearing baby.

(In the another side of the world, a baby wearing a fedora couldn't help but feel a slight shiver run down his back before he willed himself from sneezing in front of his enemies, too proud to show weakness from his enemies since he was the number one hitman after all before barrages of bullets was thrown on his way causing him to smirk as he dodge skillfully and gracefully before firing his own gun)

Thirdly, aside from her hidden abilities that she gained when she was born the ability that the owner of the stranger voice told her that she would gain when she was reborn.

Miku has gained the famous hyper intuition of her ancestor that seemed to have been awoken during her comatose state.

And now she has a voice that sometimes screams and whispers in her mind telling her thing that helped her greatly while at the same time cause her headache, it was a curse and a gift at the same time.

And the day came when she finally met the owner of the stranger voice that she heard in her dying state before in her previous life.

It was the day after she has a certain dream and she knew immediately that it wasn't an ordinary dream after she woke up the next day.

It also didn't help that her hyper intuition was nagging at her that she needed to go somewhere.

So after greeting her mother the next morning when she walks in the kitchen, she immediately went toward her mother side before pulling Nana skirts to get her attention.

"Ara~ Ohayou Mi-chan~ I'm almost done cooking breakfast!"

"Ohayou Mama! Can I go play at the park today please?"

Unbeknown to Miku, she has unconsciously used her puppy dog eyes that she doesn't know about which causes Nana to squeal loudly with how adorable her daughter action was.

Nana beam down at her daughter, "Of course dear! But finish your breakfast first ok? We'll go later after your older brother went to school! It will be a mother and daughter bonding time!"

And Miku watched as her bubbly mother continue to mutter in excited voice causing her to smile gently since her mother really was like a child sometimes.

So after the three of them finish eating their breakfast, she watch as her older brother ran out of their house in a hurry since he was going to be late at school but not before forgetting to give her a warm smile and hug.

A few minutes late, Miku was finally walking along with her mother holding their hands together on their way to the park.

As they walk by, she saw immediately in the distance a young teenage boy that was currently walking the same path as them.

The young teenage boy has a short black hair with sharp grey eyes, he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, black trousers and black shoes with a black gakuran top worn on his shoulder which immediately made her easy to identify the identity of the young teenage before her.

It was the soon to be cloud guardian of her older brother, Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee and the protector of their town.

If the dangerous and oppressing intimidated aura around him that she could feel doesn't clue her then she would surely be an idiot for not identifying who the older boy was.

But despite it all she still let go of her mother hand as she walk toward the dangerous boy before her.

"Ohayou Hibari-nii-san!"

Miku mother following closely behind her as Nana also beamed back with a bright smile on her face as she greets the older boy before her.

"Ara~ Ohayou Hibari~"

It doesn't always fail to amuse Miku when she caught glimpses of the mixed emotion that she could read despite the expressionless face on Hibari face when she and her mother greet him with a warm smile on their faces.

Although, she was really worried about how her mother seemed to be immune on the dangerous people around her.

However, she wasn't really worried on Hibari using violence on them since despite how bloodthirsty and violent he was, she could clearly see the deep loneliness that was hidden underneath all that coldness around the older boy before her.

She knew that Hibari doesn't like 'crowding' with other people but she also knew deep down that he too long for it at the same time.

To find a person that wouldn't bind him against his wishes and will, a very special person that would accept everything that he is.

And she knew that Hibari Kyoya would need Sawada Tsunayoshi in his life the same thing as her older brother would need Hibari Kyoya by his side.

It was the reason why she could clearly see in the future that Hibari would still be connected toward her older brother in the near future even after becoming the Vongola Decimo.

No one really like being alone no matter what the reason is, everybody needed someone in their life despite how much they tried to push the other people away from them.

That is why Miku couldn't help but feel confusion about why the people refuse to even look toward the older boy before her, yes, Hibari was a violent person, yes he was scary as hell and could potentially harm them but it was how the older boy way of showing his caring side.

It was the reason why the older boy keeps everything in Namimori in order because he was just keeping them safe and away from harm.

And it was just how the older boy was, it didn't help at all that he was living all alone without no one to care about him.

Yes, Hibari Kyoya lives by himself.

That is why; Hibari doesn't really know how to react normally toward the other people and why he refuses to acknowledge the people around him as an equal because he was like her older brother, Hibari Kyoya in his own way was also being isolated by the people around him.

No one really tried, aside from Hibari subordinate or minion since they follow him because they respect the older boy strength, to reach out and to get to know the older boy.

Miku couldn't wait the day that her older brother would reach out his hand toward this awkward boy before her.

That is why she could only watched with a smile on her face as Hibari just nod his head stiffly toward them before walking away as he continue his duty, probably on his patrol.

See? Hibari is a nice person on his own way.

Hibari has a heart and could still feel emotion despite what everybody around him speak about.

Hibari protect the town and the people of the Namimori because he cared while he also has a soft spot on cute animals.

Those just show that he really has a heart; Hibari is just a really complicated person and was hard to really understand in a normal way.

Miku couldn't help but feel unimpressed on how the people around her was acting toward the older boy, they don't even try to at least look hard and only just look the outside appearance of a person.

"Here we are Mi-chan! Be a good girl and stay safe ok?"

Miku could only blink her eyes dazedly since she was apparently been busy thinking that she missed that she already arrive on their destination, the park.

"Hai Mama!"

And Miku watched as Nana walked away from her apparently satisfied with her answer trusting her daughter words before chatting with the other mothers in the park.

She could only shake her head since her mother could be careless sometimes even though she knew that Nana meant well.

Looking around the place she watched as the children run and play around each other, however, she slowly walked and enter the trees that were surrounding the park, following the instruction of her hyper intuition and the image of the scene that she has seen in her dream before she completely stop walking.

A few second later she open her mouth, "You can come out now."

Miku silently watched as a figure of an older woman walked out of her hiding place before slowly approaching her with a sad and gratitude expression on her face.

All she could feel was calm despite being approach by a stranger… no… she already knew the identity of the woman before her but it was just the first time that they have met face to face.

"We finally meet Sawada Miku… My name is Aria."

And then the older woman smiled at her, the same smile that her older brother has that she dearly loves.

On that fateful day, Miku already knew deep down that she wouldn't regret even one bit about offering her help toward this woman, even if somehow the future that she sees herself with wasn't a bright one.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yup! The voice of the stranger that she heard during her death belongs to Aria!

I really tried to make it mysterious… .

Anyway! I'm going to be busy this April! So my update would be random at times…

Thank you for reading Beautiful Sky!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**Thank you for reading "Beautiful Sky"!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Suntan140: **Well, I could write a scene where Miku get hit by the bazooka. But for the pregnant thing… Miku would only be 14-15 years old, so I am not sure… probably in an Omake where Miku are more older… or in other circumstances, ok?

But don't worry! I want to write a freak out Tsuna for finding out that his little sister is dating someone… hahaha

**MiisSexyBaby: **I am sorry but I don't understand what you are trying to say .!

When I tried to translate it in google translation all I understood is about Miku type? XD Sorry! But I appreciate your review!

**Fantasy.92: **Heheh! Of course Gokudera would definitely call Miku a hime since she is his precious tenth little sister after all! *wink*

I'll try to be realistic to Miku relationships to Reborn and Tsuna co! =)

**CrescentFlame: **As for the pairing, if you want to know who I paired her up with… you just need to read it last after you finish reading this chapter, but if you don't want to know about it then don't read my last note in this chapter! xD

Maybe I'll try writing a Fuuta fanfic! You just gave me another great idea for a new story! Hehehe

**ADDBaby: ***wink* I'm a female *wink* *giggle*

And thank you for reading "Beautiful Sky"! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! =)

**Belladu57: **Thank you for reading "Beautiful Sky"

**Kyoya: **I already wrote hint about what Miku role in the KHR! Hehehe! *wink* maybe yes or maybe no hehehe!

No spoiler for now! =)

Thank you for reading "Beautiful Sky"

.

**Spoiler – Spoiler – Spoiler – Spoiler – Spoiler – Spoiler **

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.**

.

.

"_Love is a meeting of two souls, fully accepting the dark and the light within each other, bound by the courage to grow through struggle into bliss." _**~ unknown**

"_There will always be a reason why you meet people. Either you need them to change your life or you're the one that will change theirs." _**~ unknown**

.

.

**~ Chinese Proverb ~**

**An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle but it will never break.**

**.**

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Fates and Destinies**

.

.

"Mi-chan could you be a dear and go take our mails in the mailbox?"

"Of course Mama!" reply a small child with a bright smile on her face as she bounce toward their front door.

A few minutes later.

A young girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair with adorable large amber eyes could be seen staring at a piece of paper that she was currently holding in her hand while she continues to stand still outside her home.

Miku has been staring at the piece of paper, or precisely an advertisement or a flyer for quite a while now with unreadable expression on her face.

Feeling a tingling feeling at the back of her neck, she couldn't help but to turn her small head slowly toward her side before gazing intently toward the small innocent tree that has been in their front yard for quite a few years now before turning around back quickly.

A wide bright smile slowly bloom on her face, hidden by the observing eyes that has been watching the peoples in the Sawada residence from the past few days as she quietly enter back at the house with a loud click of the front door being closed.

A few seconds later after hearing the loud click of a door closing and locking up, one of the small tree in the front yard of the Sawada Residences, hidden in view, a small figure suddenly shifted from his hiding spot, a green binocular was in his smalls hand as he continues to stands still in the branch.

The small figure dark bottomless eyes was intently focus on the spot that the little girl has been standing at a few moment ago, surprise flickering in his coal bottomless black eyes for a few seconds before disappearing in an instant.

An unbefitting expression suddenly grace on the small figure young face while his fedora hat with thick orange stripe on it suddenly lowered down, covering his eyes from being seen making him look dangerous.

Miku who has been happily showing the flyer to her mother couldn't help but feel a slight shiver run on her spine.

And she immediately knew that whatever has cause herself to shiver was because of a certain visitor that would turn into a permanent residence in their house for quite a while soon.

It was the famous sadistic man that is currently in a child body.

Yup…. you could guess who she was talking about right?

Reborn is already in Namimori town and was currently observing her and her family.

She has been feeling a pair of eyes that has been watching their residence from the past few days and the feeling was always stronger when she was together with her older brother.

Besides, she dream of Reborn arriving from the past few day before he even arrive in their town, so she already knew that he would be arriving for Tsuna soon.

She knew that she should probably feel creepy and scared about being stalk… *cough* … she mean observe by Reborn of all people but she was completely calm despite her situations.

Because she knew that Reborn wouldn't really hurt them… or precisely her older brother without meaning too… well as long as his sadistic side wasn't acting up… besides if he does cause Tsuna pain, it just meant that he was doing it for Tsuna sakes. Well she hopes so… since he was really sadistic on his method of teaching from what she remember in her previous life.

However, Miku believes that sometimes, pain and bad experience would make an excellent teaching method for other people to learn fast… and frankly it was what Tsuna needed.

And aside from her hyper intuition and dream that warn her of Reborn arrival, the flyer or advertisement was also the proof that Reborn have already arrive, despite having vague memories of every event or scene that would happen to her older brother teenage life, the flyer or advertisement was the one thing that clearly and perfectly remain in her previous life memories.

It was the start of her older brother life changing event after all so she couldn't forget it.

Besides, just remembering what was written on the flyer, she already knew that it was Reborn that has left it on their mailbox, it said;

**I will raise your child to be a leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking. Grade and subject doesn't matter. **

**As long as I have a place to sleep and a meal, I will teach you 24 hours for free!**

**World Best Tutor Reborn**

**XXX-XXXX**

See? Even the tutor name was written Reborn! What evidence does she still need to prove that he has already arrived after reading the flyer?

And now that she was experiencing it in real life she couldn't help but stare dumbly as her bubbly mother immediately called the tor-tutor after reading the flyer a few second later, without any hesitation at all.

Miku could only shake her head before she went upstairs to wake up her older brother since he was going to be late at school again.

As she stared at the sleeping form of her older brother, she couldn't help but smile fondly since this would probably be the last time that she would be able to wake Tsuna up for quite a while since she knew that Reborn would be taking over her job for waking Tsuna up, Vongola style she might add.

Besides, Tsuna really need Reborn forceful and violent method since she's already having a hard time waking her older brother up in a normal way no matter how many times she does it.

"Onii-chan wakes up! You're going to be late at school again!"

Tsuna just turn around as Miku continue to shake her older brother up, watching in exasperation as he covers his head with his blanket before mumbling with low voice, "Five more minutes Mi…."

Miku could only sigh and shake her head before placing both of her hand at the side of her mouth as she perfectly imitate a certain someone voice while releasing her own deathly aura, something she learned from long years of painstakingly waking up her older brother early morning. (While secretly watching Kyoya from afar and asking to train her from time to time by using her puppy dog eyes which was quite effective on Kyoya… see? She knew that he has a heart!)

"Herbivore, wake up or I'll bite you to death!"

And just like the magic words she watched as her older jump up on his bed with his high pitch horrified girly shriek, ah he was so adorable.

"**HIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Miku couldn't help but smile brightly as she bounces toward Tsuna.

"Breakfast is ready Tsuna-nii! Come down soon after you finish changing!"

Watching her groaning older brother one last time as he frantically change into his uniform when he saw that he was going to be late again, Miku turned around and left Tsuna room while perfectly aware of the gaze that has been watching the both of them from the very beginning.

The hidden small figure that is perch on the tree that has been watching the event that has transpired a few seconds ago, slowly lower the binocular on his small hands, a contemplative look appearing on his expressionless dark eyes before taking out a piece of paper on his pocket as he began reading what was written on it.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Age: 13**

**Birthdate: Oct. 14, 2XXX**

**Blood type: A**

**Family: Father, Mother and Little sister**

**Summary:**

** Known as Dame-Tsuna among his classmate (mostly the entire school) has poor grades, lack of confidence and low self-esteem, has a wimpy attitude and lack of athleticism. Also he doesn't have any single friend at all.**

** He lives together with his naïve and kind mother that is good with cooking and innocence little sister that has a few health issues.**

**He was surprisingly a dedicated older brother when it comes toward his little sister (possibly has a sister-complex from what has been witness so far) and quite protective of her.**

Dark bottomless eyes seemed too darkened with sadistic glee as he watch his new charge clumsily run in a hurried pace toward his school with a panic expression on his face, taking one last glance toward the two person left in the house his dark eyes mostly focused toward the smiling little girl that seemed to remind him of a certain someone causing him to frown slightly before mentally shaking his head as he walk away, following his new charge quickly at his school in order to observe him more.

An unholy smirk suddenly forming on his face since it seemed that he would be having more fun tor-tutoring his next charge more than his last mission.

…

Miku couldn't help but sigh in slight relief when she felt a certain someone presence disappeared in her senses.

So, it's finally starting….

She could only silently pray for everything to turn out alright in the end because she needed her older brother to passed all the trial that he would be facing in the future and she needed him to grow stronger also… because everything will be over if Tsuna failed.

She could only watched in the sideline after all and offer her assistance as she could without changing the important event ones.

.

.

**(3)**

.

.

In a twin size bed, a small figure of child slowly sat up while the blanket that she has been using fell on top her lap, stretching with her arms up.

Large amber eyes slowly blinks, mind still sluggish from waking up before she slowly raise her hand to cover her mouth as she let out a big yawn.

Looking around her surrounding, she couldn't help but express a confuse expression on her face since it seemed that she has suddenly woken up a little earlier on her afternoon nap than usual.

Letting out a yawn one more time, she hop off her bed before combing her strawberry blonde hairs straight.

Next, she fixes her one piece orange dress that reach over her mid-thigh before walking out of her room after she was done.

Miku couldn't help but blink in confusion when she heard her mother voice talking to someone else inside her older brother room with an excited tinge in her voice.

She suddenly stop walking when her older brother bedroom door suddenly open, her mother coming out with a bright expression on her face which confuse her further since it has been awhile since her mother smile like that.

Of course, Nana smile all the time but the happiness and bright of her smile lessen after her father left for his work, which she was surprise to learn that not everything is what it seemed from what she remember.

Since in the story, Nana seemed to be a bright person the entire time without showing any negative emotion toward her life of being alone in the house with only her son as her companion since her husband has left her for many years without even having the time to visit her once.

The story portrayed Nana as a happy person with no problem at all and a downturn on her life aside from having a disappointed son that couldn't do anything right in his life and a husband that wasn't home.

Well, since that was a story and this is currently real, so some's are bound to be different or there is something new to learns that the story didn't really show.

And since this was also real life after all, anything can happen since there is no plot to follows.

So, Miku could only just silently watched as her mother started humming, Nana turning around back as she told their visitor that she was going down in the kitchen to prepare their dinner while also telling to the person to please take care of her Tsu-kun for her which immediately made Miku interested.

"Mama? Do we have a visitor? A friend of Tsuna-nii came to visit?" Miku asked with a curious voice as she stared wide eyes toward her mother that has finally noticed her presence on the hallway.

Nana beam brightly at her daughter before cooing and aweing at the same time as she pick Miku up in her arms before immediately entering Tsuna room carrying her inside.

"Ara~ did you have a nice nap Mi-chan? And yes we have a visitor! And it's not your Tsuna-nii friends… I wonder when a friend of his will finally come to visit us… but I'm sure that our visitor would help your Tsuna-nii finally have a friends! And guess what Mi-chan? He is going to be staying with us for a while!~"

Miku could only blink her amber eyes dazedly before she felt herself being lowered down by her mother on the floor before their so-called- visitor causing her large amber eyes to widen when coal bottomless black and dark eyes lock eyes with hers.

"Mi-chan this is Reborn, you remember the flyer that you showed me this morning right? Reborn is going to be your older brother home tutor! And Reborn, this is my adorable daughter Miku! I'm going downstairs now so get along with each other alright?"

Miku wanted to turn her head around when she heard the loud click of her older brother door closing before she heard the sound of her mother footsteps disappearing completely, however, for some reason she just can't move… or precisely remove her gazes toward the bottomless dark eyes that she has been staring at the entire time as she found herself mesmerized on it.

People often say that the eyes is the window of a person soul which she entirely believes at the moment since she couldn't help but stare any day at the bottomless eyes of their visitor without getting bored at all as she watched the swirling emotion hidden very deep inside the man before her.

Yes, she saw this child before her as a grown up man since it was what she saw for a moment when their eyes locks, she saw a vision of a grown handsome man with a dangerous feeling around him for a moment before it was entirely replace with the appearance of the child before her.

Miku couldn't help but reach out her hand toward the man in a child body placing both of her hand on his cheeks causing the man in a child body to twitch removing him from his moment of daze which was surprisingly rare for him to do so, however before he could move away from the warmth touch that he suddenly felt and react toward his situation, the words that came out from the small girl before him causes him to freeze from his movement.

"Your eyes are so beautiful… I love it… I could stare at it the whole day without getting bored at all…" Miku said with no lies hidden on her voice, full of sincerity as she states it with just a matter of fact voice, staring at him with innocent large eyes with a gentle smile on her face.

Reborn couldn't stop the glimmer of surprise that appeared on his eyes because of the words that the child before him has spoken into, however the surprise expression immediately disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

He has received many praises in his entire life before because of his looks and appearance no matter if he was in adult body or in a child, but no one, he meant no one has ever told him that they love his eyes just because they found it beautiful.

Reborn couldn't help but let out an amuse expression show on his face, watching as the child before him show a pout expression on her face because of his reaction, quickly removing her hands with a pink ting on her cheeks from embarrassment.

However, deep inside certain emotion began to stir while he who is the world strongest hitman couldn't help but feel guarded and wary toward this small harmless child before him with a hint of interest at the same time.

Because, this child has said that she love his eyes because she found it beautiful!

_What is wrong with this child? _Was the first thought that crosses his mind.

How the small girl could look straight into his eyes, the eyes of a killer, without fear and disgust on it?

Even men and women who was far experience couldn't look straight into his eyes without any gleamed of fear or awe on their eyes when they look at him.

Heck, even civilian people that doesn't know his reputation would still look at him with suspicious or wary on their eyes because of how unnatural a child he was acting despite how most of them could be fooled so easily even after accepting his disguise from time to time.

However, all he could see in the child large innocent amber eyes are only acceptance and understanding on it, the somehow familiar all-knowing eyes that he couldn't place where he has seen it before.

Why isn't she creeps out by his eyes?

And suddenly a thought cross his mind, surprising himself again when a thought about how the small little girl before him was acting just like a sky should be.

Just like a sky that embrace and accept all…

And now that he thought about it, he could sense a strong flame hidden beneath the child before him while the older Sawada flame was non-existence since he couldn't feel anything at all.

However, Reborn wasn't worried a bit about his new charge lack of flame since Nono has explain all about it to him when he receive his next mission.

Unfortunately, Nono has to sealed away the older Sawada flame when he was still a child, it was also one of the reason why he was failing at his school since the hidden potential was also sealed away together with his flame, although Reborn didn't think that the child would become so pathetic, failing at everything because he knew that not all of the child potential shouldn't have been sealed away, the boy should be able to still live his life normally but in the end somehow the boy ended up living his life pathetically.

Although it was also obvious that it was also the stupid Iemetsu fault since the boy has obliviously needed a father figure in his early life because his wife wouldn't be able to do it, Nana personality isn't helpful for the growing boy and she couldn't really act as a father figure no matter how much she would try… Reborn was sure of it because of what he has observed so far…

Also, Reborn would never know how the hell that stupid-Iemetsu found a wife like Nana is since he could clearly see that the woman deserve a better husband than what she currently have… although he was still a little bit surprise that the woman didn't apply a divorce paper… yet.

While the youngest Sawada didn't have her flame sealed away and was also left alone because of her health issues.

Although it was also the Stupid-Iemetsu fault for vehemently refusing to have his wife and daughter knows about the mafia and involving them while he currently trained the man son to be the Vongola Decimo. Reborn could understand about the reason for the man refusal for allowing his wife and daughter involvement in the mafia, however the oldest son was another matter since the boy was needed, Reborn in a fleeting rarity of moment, pity the boy fate before the feeling disappeared quickly.

Anyway back to the present as he stare at the child before him, he couldn't help but feel a slight disappointed that he couldn't train the little girl since he could see a great potential hidden inside of her and with the fact that the child would turn into a beauty when she grows up was something that would greatly help the girl if she were to become Vongola Decima rather than her older brother, a person appearance is also a useful skill in the mafia.

If the girl would remain innocent and kind while miraculously living in the mafia then it could be a very useful tool for her to have, no matter how much her appearance could attract danger at the same time. Also having a beautiful and kind boss would also help the moral of a subordinates since it kind of boast their confidence.

However, just in case that the girl older brother were to die, something he would never let happen since that boy have the world's strongest hitman to protect him when it came to it, that the girl would either be the next Vongola Decima no matter how much the child have a few health issues since the Vongola is in really desperate need to have a leader.

The little girl would be heavily guarded and protected until the time that she would be able to produce an heir while training her on how to use a long range of weapons. The girl would also be train using close hand to hand combat just in case of an emergency.

The Vongola are influential enough to produce machine and medicine in order to help the child health issues and keep her alive as long as they could.

Or lastly, the child would just be engage to someone else that are deemed worthy enough, probably Nono remaining son, until the child would be ready to be wed and produce an heir.

The Vongola is desperate enough that they would do anything to secure that an heir and a leader would be able to take over the Vongola.

Reborn really pity the little girl if it were to really happen however that was just the kind of life the mafia is, it just the little girl misfortune for having the blood of the first founder of Vongola, Vongola Primo running in her vein.

Both of the Sawada siblings wouldn't be able to escape their fates, it has long decided the moment that they are born, that sooner or later the both of them or their next descendants would be pulled back in the mafia just because they have the blood of the Vongola.

It has been a given rule long before that once a person is in the mafia, that person wouldn't be able to get out anymore.

Especially when a person is related to a certain important figure, the mafia would hunt that person down, either to kill or make them an ally or an asset to their family.

However, Reborn also felt a little relief from training the younger Sawada since he really doesn't want to taint the child before him, yes he admit that he has done many unspeakable thing, killed and torture people for a living and he would probably drag innocent people with no mafia related or normal civilian into the mafia world for the next Vongola Decimo subordinate or guardians but he doesn't really like to bring people into his world if he can because the world that he is living isn't an easy one.

He is especially against it if it's the kind of person that he knew that shouldn't be pulled in his kind of life.

The few rare people that he met in his entire lifetime that was entirely kind, pure and innocent at the same time just like the one that was currently in his presence.

Reborn could entirely see now why the stupid man vehemently refuse to involve his wife and daughter in the mafia world while he also knew that if the stupid man is allowed Iemetsu would want his son to also remain ignorant of the life he is living but alas, the oldest Sawada is needed.

Really, Reborn is really surprise on how bad luck the older Sawada really has since his new charge **should** have been able to live his life normally since Nono has four sons to be the next Vongola Decimo but only for the three best suited for the job to be killed while the other one wasn't suited at all because of a certain event and circumstances.

Huh… Reborn could only blink his eyes, surprise on himself for thinking so deeply and how he was affected and influence greatly just because of the little girl action and words alone a few moment ago.

The little girl really have a strong flame to greatly affect him even Nono couldn't affect him like that when the first time they have met… it seemed that the Sawada's would make most of his stay entertaining.

Suddenly a sadistic glint appeared on his dark bottomless eyes as Reborn think about how his new charge would be if this is how he was being affected by the younger one already before looking toward his right, it seemed that the little girl has notice her older brother unconscious prone form on the floor since she was currently poking his cheeks.

Really, this small child could stir his emotion that he has master to greatly guarded and put a wall up long before. It has been awhile that he was surprise like that since he already has complete total control of his emotion but it seemed that the little girl could easily get a reaction out of him.

What an interesting and an unusual child.

Reborn mentally tsk…, of course that man child's would turn out unusual.

Looking intently at the child, he knew that the child is harmless and wouldn't be able to hurt him… however he couldn't help but slightly put his guard up a little bit as he walked toward the two Sawada's because the small child is completely dangerous in another sense.

Miku who has her back turn was currently ignoring the penetrating stare that she was currently receiving as she continues poking the unconscious Tsuna while hiding her reddening cheeks at the same time.

She was really embarrassed for acting so bold toward the hitman… she doesn't entirely know why she acted that way toward him it just that she was completely mesmerize on his dark bottomless coal black eyes that she couldn't help but blurt out what she was thinking.

She knew that she shouldn't be mesmerize on the hitman eyes, especially when it was the eyes of someone that has numerously taken a lot of people lives however in her own eyes Reborn eyes was just so beautiful.

Someone might ask her why she found the normal color of having black eyes so beautiful…

Miku couldn't really explain it entirely but his eyes was just so black, so dark without any taint of any other colors on it, even the light of the sun was unable to penetrate on it completely.

Reborn eyes just remain a pure black that she couldn't help but be pulled in.

Miku could clearly see on his pure black eyes numerous hidden emotions that are swirling beneath the darkness that he has kept completely hidden from the other people to see.

She could completely stare on his eyes all day without getting bored at all, because the more she stares on his eyes, the more she get pulled in and be mesmerized.

And here she heard that the eyes of a killer, assassin or hitman was empty and cold with no emotion on their eyes, even if one were to see one, it was just a fake emotion and nothing else.

Most of the people only see them as a tool to use and a monster in a human skin.

However, Miku refuse to believe the words that she heard about because when she stares at the eyes of a killer, on the eyes of the world strongest hitman, she could clearly see the emotions hidden deep inside of him.

She believes that they are the one that truly live their lives because they are the one who live their lives the hardest.

Because most of them that survive and live was the one who remain strong no matter how much they must have been hurt. They still remain strong to live their lives no matter what hardship they face.

And she entirely believes that the one who entirely knew more about feelings and emotions are the one who have been hurt the most, the one who knew the meaning of pain.

Because surely when a person kill someone, s/he is also killing a part of themselves at the same time when they take someone else life or when they hurt someone else until all they could do is completely lock up their emotions in order to save themselves from the pain that they must have felt.

She was not saying that the people that killed should be pitied more than the victim… it was just that no matter who felt more pain, no one was entirely right or wrong between them because no matter what both of them are victim with their own consequences.

No matter how cold or empty a person must look or act, no one could really entirely remove emotions and feelings on people, it was just hidden deep inside them as they completely lock it out, refusing to acknowledge it while some become just so broken that they could not feel any emotion anymore as they refuse to be hurt any further.

However, before she could think more deeply about feelings and other deeply related stuff she was suddenly interrupted by a squeaky voice that she found endearing if she might say.

"Miku, Mama have been calling you to go downstairs."

Miku ignore Reborn of familiarity in using her first name without any honorific at all as she could only let sigh in her mind since she was once again was so lost in her own thoughts that she forgot that she was in the presence of someone dangerous.

Of course her hyper intuition wasn't alerting her of Reborn making him a threat to her life, it have just alerted her on how the baby was unusual and are far more powerful than he let on which was something she already knew.

Miku turn around to face the hitman, their gazes locking, her cheeks suddenly reddening as she quickly lowered her gazes down shyly as she stared at the wooden floor.

Reborn that has been staring at the small child before him couldn't help but show a slight smirk to appear on his face, sadistic glint appearing on his eyes which was something Miku completely miss to see.

"… O-Okay Reborn-san… I leave my brother in your care… Please take care of Tsuna-nii…"

Although Miku perfectly knew that it was Reborn fault that Tsuna was currently unconscious in the first place but he doesn't really need to know that she knew about it.

It was just the way Reborn is, she was sure that he would be able to help Tsuna just like what she remembers in her previous life.

"Don't worry I will be having a fun time tor-*ahem* tutoring your older brother. I will make him into an amazing person that you could be proud of."

Miku couldn't help but frown slightly as she straighten up from her bowing form toward Reborn, her large amber eyes narrowing intently as she stared toward Reborn surprise eyes.

"I'm already proud to have Tsuna-nii as my brother. Tsuna-nii is already an amazing person in my eyes."

Reborn couldn't help but smirk slightly while lowering his fedora down to cover his eyes at the same time, hiding the amusement dancing in his eyes.

It seemed like he hit some nerve from the usually kind and gentle girl before him and he couldn't help but tease the girl a little bit while testing at the same time about the bond the Sawada sibling has toward each other now that he has the chance to do it.

"Ah… a brother would always be perfect and amazing in their little sister eyes but from what I learned so far… it seemed that everyone else see's your brother entirely different from what you're saying… even your mother see a different view from you."

Reborn was surprise to find an orange glint suddenly appearing on the girl usually amber eyes as her eyes color darkened more than usual, her eyes burning with anger toward him while at the same time blazing with determination as she keep speaking toward him and answering his question.

"I'm not saying that Tsuna-nii is an amazing person because I'm his little sister! He might fail with everything he does but he is in no way a failure. He is far more amazing than everyone else and I am proud of having him as my brother."

Miku couldn't help stop herself from speaking further toward the hitman since it seemed that she was far more affected when she heard the disregarding word toward her older brother from the hitman lip as she reacted differently when other people talk bad about her older brother.

The failure of being unable to fully help her older brother, the frustration and sadness she felt every time she sees her older brother coming home with injuries on his body, his eyes becoming dull every time he went to his school and it seemed that hearing it coming from Reborn finally made her snap since she have already enough, as she found herself unable to stop voicing out what she felt toward the other people that sees Tsuna as a failure.

"Tsuna-nii is far too kind and far too accepting toward other people even toward the people that don't treat him well… Tsuna-nii doesn't hate and loathe the existence of those that cause him pain no matter how much they hurt him even if they deserve it! He is a far better person than anyone else as he could easily forgive those that hurts him."

Reborn eyes seemed to be a little wider than usual since he didn't think that he would be hearing something deep and wise from the small girl before him. He thoughts that he would just get a kid tantrum as she defend someone she sees as their hero or idol but it seemed that the small girl love to surprise him and made him wrong in his assumption all the time.

He, who was the world strongest hitman's, was being prove wrong in his every action and assumption by a child no less.

And it seemed that the youngest Sawada are far more mature than she let on, probably the child has grown mature from the years of watching her older brother being mistreated by everyone around them and it didn't help at all that the child have an airhead as a mother.

Reborn couldn't help but narrow his eyes slightly since it seemed that the child is far more observant and far smarter.

He needed to be more careful in handling his real mission in the presence of the younger Sawada in order for him to hide any mafia related toward her since it was what written on his official mission while the child mother wasn't a problem at all since Nana was easier to fool.

Although, an unholy smirk suddenly appeared on Reborn face, as he thinks about the challenges that the younger Sawada would be giving him, he love excitement and the thrilling of challenges the most after all.

And he knew that the small little girl, Sawada Miku, are full of surprises from what he has observed and experience so far in the short time of their interaction.

And it seemed that there was no need to act innocent toward the young girl presence since he could tell that he could not fool and lie toward the young child… he could tell half-truths but not outright lie since from what he saw and observe so far Miku hyper intuition seemed to have already awakened and was far more advance from what Nono has, well that's Vongola Primo blood for you.

Suddenly a competitive glint appeared on his eyes since his challenges seemed to be getting higher and higher as he continue to interacts with the girl.

Miku who has stopped speaking in order to take a break open her mouth again one last time while Reborn continue to think deeply but still paying attention on the child before him.

Her large amber eyes that has been burning with anger was immediately replace with a soft and kind eyes while wearing a calm expression on her face as she stared toward the hitman even if she couldn't see his eyes that was entirely hidden under his fedora.

"Tsuna-nii doesn't fail as a human being. I don't need him to be perfect… I am already perfectly happy to have Tsuna-nii as my brother. I wouldn't exchange him to what the world has to offer even if its riches, eternal life or power. I love my brother just the way he is."

Miku then took a deep breath, straightening her posture as she felt lighter and relax from the past few years that she has been living with her new family. It seemed that speaking out her building feeling help her felt peace with herself and she couldn't help but feel a little sad that she got mad at the hitman even though she knew that it was just the way he is and was just him testing her since she saw it in his eyes.

She was normally hard to get angry at someone else and has the patience of a saint but hearing her older brother being a failure from Reborn of all people just made her lose her entire composure. She was confuse about why she acted the way she acted.

So she softly and kindly called the hitman name as she place her hands on his chubby cheeks one more time to get the hitman attention before removing it immediately when she felt the hitman tense on her touch.

As amber and coal black eyes lock with each other one more time, Miku lips slowly turn upward creating a kind and gentle smile on her face.

"I apologize for getting mad at you… but I just want to let you know that I am already proud of my brother… and I am sure that I would get more proud than ever as Tsuna-nii became more amazing person during your excellent care…"

Reborn could only blink his eyes while wearing a blank expression on his face, hiding his swirling emotion as he found the look that he was receiving from the girl painfully familiar somehow while hearing her soft, kind and sincere voice which filled with overwhelming love.

He could only silently slightly nod his head toward the girl to let her know that he wasn't angry at her action since he was also at fault too, which made him surprise for thinking such a thing.

He couldn't help but think what a dangerous sky this small child is for him to be affected so easily while he was unable to move his coal black eyes away from the girl before him as he continue to stares at the small sky as she smile more brighter than ever, a smile that was really befitting for a sky.

"Reborn-san… All I ask for… is that no matter what kind of life my brother would choose in the future… All I just want is for Tsuna-nii to be happy with friends by his side that he could trust in his entire life... that's all and nothing else."

And again Reborn felt surprise hearing the child words toward him and he couldn't help but softened his eyes for a little bit as he stared at the small young child that is greatly devoted and loyal to the people she loves and cared about which was something that he greatly respected because family is a very important subject to himself after all.

Reborn then flick his fedora up as he give a confident and smug expression toward the small child while wearing the usual smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about it. I am the world greatest tutor after all. What you ask definitely happen since I am here, you have my words."

Hearing his words, Miku couldn't help but smile wider as she stared toward the hitman knowing that what he said would come true because he said it.

She couldn't help but entirely believe on him.

Distractingly, Miku couldn't help but gaze toward the right and left sides of the hitman baby face as she watched with a fascinated eyes at the bouncing curly sideburn that she found really adorable.

"Now go downstairs already, Mama is waiting. Don't worry about your older brother… I'll take care of him." Reborn said with a very scary and sadistic voice during his last words which was unfortunately something Miku miss as she beamed at him.

"Ok! I'll come back to let you guys know if dinner is ready!"

Reborn silently watched the small girl walked out the room, staring silently for a few second before the child footstep completely disappeared.

Turning to his right, he watched at the now peaceful looking face of his charge as he continues to sleep without a care in the world, frowning, should he wake up the boy or leaves him asleep for a while?

A few second later, Reborn could be seen lying down on the bed while the owner of said bed was sleeping peacefully on the floor.

Reborn couldn't help but frown a little bit while shifting himself comfortably on the bed, slightly irritated when he felt the telltale sign of drowsiness as his current body needing a daily nap time from time to time before looking to his right side one more time as he watched his sleeping charge.

For now, he'll act nice for once and let his new charge sleep peaceful since the boy life would become hectic and dangerous the moment he open his eyes the next time.

"Heh, you'll need all the luck you could get Dame-Tsuna since you have a chaotic life ahead of you… and well, Welcome to Mafia..."

A few second later, bubble could be seen coming out from the child nose, coal black eyes open wide despite how he was clearly asleep.

Only the peaceful soft snores and the happy chatter could be heard in the Sawada Residence.

And that was the last peaceful day that the Sawada Residence has, as their lives would become livelier than ever before they even knew it.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sorry if Reborn is OOC… I just made Reborn seemed more human from what I remember from the story in KHR.. . well Reborn might not show it but I knew that he felt different emotion from time to time and it was not just only because he felt sadistic and stuff, he was just hiding his feeling from everyone around him.

I'm just trying to be realistic… and well even Miku needed to let out her bottle up feeling from time to time.

And I'll probably shorten and fast forward the next few chapters from all the event that would happen.

For the next few chapters, there would surely a drama and angst, traumatic thing that would happen ok? Since I am trying to be realistic and show some dark side in the KHR and not all the good stuff.

.

**Oh for the pairing… DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, OK? XD**

**SPOILER!**

**SPOILER!**

.

.

.

.

**XXXXX**\- MikuxReborn –** XXXXX** However there would be other slight pairing for Miku and one-sided one, ok?

.

.


End file.
